Huntresses of Earth
by book lover reader
Summary: During the testing of a new combination of Dust, an accident sends Team RWBY to Earth where they meet someone who will be more important to them then they realize. 1st chapter updated and remade.
1. Chapter 1

**Huntresses of Earth**

This fic was inspired by Out of Place by JC of the Corn.

Harem: Team RWBY

Team RWBY was having a coughing fit as well as trying to get their baring's. Weiss had been sent a Dust combination that she was to test by her father which led to their current situation. It had been going good but then Ruby sneezed causing it to explode.

"Really," 18-Year-Old Weiss exclaimed, "Again Ruby."

"I'm really sorry Weiss," said 16-Year-Old Ruby pouting.

Weiss just turned her head away all the while cursing that her girlfriend Ruby was both so adorable yet so sexy at the same time that she causes Weiss to really struggle between completely smothering her in hugs or throwing Ruby on a bed ripping off her clothes and ravishing the younger girls more developed body until she was a quivering mess on the bed which she has done more than once.

She was interrupted by her inner cursing when Yang said, "Hey guys, look down."

Weiss looked down and realized they were on a rather large bed that sat within a kind of box frame that covered the whole bed, but that took an immediate backseat to two things. The first was that she and Ruby were on top of a nearly naked male body. The second was when Ruby eked, she realized that not only was she on the area of a certain male appendage her lover was on top of the man's head which were pressed firmly between Ruby's thighs underneath her skirt.

They all quickly got off the bed before turning to the male that they had landed on to see that the guy had a shell-shocked expression. It was here that they got a good look at the person they had fallen onto. He was a brown haired and blue-eyed white male that looked around the age of WBY though slightly older then Ruby. Upon further examination he was decently muscled, rather good looking and only wearing red boxers which caused a bit of a blush to appear on all four girls.

Right now, he looked to be in pain as he was grabbing his junk and his mouth was opened in a way to convey pain. Unfortunately, there was nothing they could do to help and even then, he seemed to get better. After a few minutes he seemed to be getting over it as he slowly got off his bed and for the first time, they got a better look at the guy. In addition to his looks he looked to be around 6ft. and slightly taller than Jaune.

At this moment the stranger had finally taken notice that he wasn't alone and was understandably shocked. Then suddenly his eyes narrowed, and he slammed his right backhand against the wall which revealed a hidden compartment that had a shotgun type weapon that he grabbed, pointed at them and then he yelled "Who the hell are you?"

Robert Applegate considered himself to be a pretty average guy though if you either looked at his home or knew his past you would think differently.

Robert was the son of two well off scumbags born and raised in California, the worst State in America. His father was an abusive alcoholic asshole who had hit him several times over the years. Fortunately, he was off at work most of the time, so Robert didn't have to deal with him much. His mother was a selfish and super religious Feminist control bitch that had him doing all the cleaning in and around the house and couldn't go one day without giving him some multi-minute lecture. She was selfish in that even if he was in the middle of homework or studying for a test, she would constantly order him to do something and if he didn't hear her, she would go into a rant about him ignoring her and would smack him around. No matter what he did there was always something wrong with him in her eyes that Robert needed to be punished, which meant he would be punished at least once a week. She would always try to brainwash him with her Feminist crap but fortunately he had a mind of his own and a laptop to research on his own that proved her wrong.

Fortunately, this abuse ended when he was 15 when they lost control of their car and slammed into a wall and died. Soon after he was given everything they owned, and he became Emancipated shortly after. He sold most of their stuff and rented out the house while he moved into an apartment complex near his school, and boy was he glad to say good riddance to the place. Shortly after he graduated, he won the lottery and his prize was nearly a billion dollars setting him up for life.

It's been about six months since he won, and his life has never been better. He bought a simple house that camouflage an abandoned missile silo that a cancer stricken hardcore prepper had turned into an underground fortress in Texas that if someone needed to, they and a dozen people could last at least a decade easily without even coming out. This prepper had turned this abandoned missile silo into a grand fortress that was ready to handle as many so called "Doomsday Scenarios" as possible. He had intended to live in it but had been stricken with cancer and decided to sell it to a younger generation and that's how he met Robert. He met the young man who was an amateur prepper himself and found himself pleased that the young man wanted to be self-sufficient and be able to live away from a lot of people. So, he sold the silo and the surrounding 50-acre land along with all the rights to everything both above and below the property to Robert and the rest is history.

Robert had settled in quite well in his new home over the last half a year as he spent his days learning about his new home and land that included the woods and the lake that he owned. He also spent time doing normal Prepper things as well as managing his reacting, reviewing and gaming YouTube channel that had helped bring in money since he turned 16, and with over half a million subs. and counting he was doing well.

Now that's the background out of the way let's get back to the story.

It happened around 4 A.M. on 22th of October 2019, and Robert was currently in a deep sleep.

He had been sleeping in his HiCan Smart Bed when he suddenly felt both pain and pleasure as he felt two objects one on his head and the other on his junk. It took a while until the pain went away that he got off his bed and realized he wasn't alone in his room. He saw 4 beautiful girls around his age dressed in excellent RWBY cosplay. For a moment he believed he was still dreaming but he soon realized that not only was he not dreaming, he had 4 intruders in his home. He activated a switch that revealed a DP-12 Shotgun that he grabbed and pointed it at the trespassers.

For a moment they were at a standstill, with Robert armed with a shotgun and the RWBY girls unable to draw their weapons without him seeing.

Robert then demanded, "Who the hell are you and how did you cosplayers get into my home?"

Ruby being the leader took the initiative, "My name is Ruby, and this is my team Weiss, Blake and Yang, and what do you mean by cosplayers?"

He scoffed, "Don't try and bullshit me into thinking you have no clue. Now get on the ground now."

Yang stepped forward "Hey, we really don't know what you're talking," but the she was interrupted as Robert pointed his gun at her and shouted, "Get on the ground now."

In that split moment that Robert was focused solely on Yang, that gave Ruby the opening she needed.

Robert suddenly found that everything around him was red roses and his gun had been knocked out of his hands. Then suddenly as it started it stopped.

Robert suddenly found the rose storm gone and Ruby was holding his gun. There was only one thing to say at a time like this.

"What the fuck."

Neither of them knew it but it was this moment that changed their lives forever.

After everyone had calmed down and all was explained before going back to some much-needed sleep, Robert set up the girls in the Theater and after making sure they knew where to get food and drink, set up the first two Volumes and only them. He stressed that they shouldn't go beyond as not only would there would be enough bombshells dropped in the next few hours, it would take most of the day to watch what was currently out.

Needless to say, he was right. They watched the Volumes after he went back to bed and they learned many things such as Cinder and her cronies and that there was a lot of things going behind the scenes just to name a few.

To say Team RWBY was having a bit of a hard time was putting it mildly to say the least. It had been nearly 5 hours since they arrived in this new world and after watching the first two Volume's they were getting their heads straight and processed all the had learned.

They were in another world that not only didn't have Grimm, but apparently their lives were a show to entertain people and wasn't that a shocker. However, one of the massive loops thrown at them was the discovery that as of now they were actually older then the people in the show by a year and the fact that currently as of the ending of Volume 2 neither White Rose nor Bumblebee had been shipped together. This saddened the girls because their counterparts didn't have the love and joy, they did.

They swore that when they got back to Remnant, they would stop Cinder and increase the level of trust, ability and love in their team as they could tell from the actions of Robert and his insistence on only watching to Volume 2 shows just bad things were going to happen.

While the girls were having a lot of bombs dropped on them Robert found he couldn't get to sleep that easily. He was worried about many things but there was one question at the forefront of his mind. That question was "What the fuck was he going to do now". He had read the other fic that had this same situation, but there was a massive difference. Apparently in their world things were slightly different from the world he had been watching for years.

This was a problem if/when they made it back.

It was possible that the only difference between their world in the one that he had been watching for years was a slight time difference. Then again it was possible that went they were living through was completely different from what he watched though after talking with them and thinking is through a bit, he honestly thought that his 1st possible answer was the right one. Another interesting thing to note was that White Rose and Bumblebee were together together. Apparently, they each had gotten together within the first few months of being at Beacon Academy. To be honest, the fact that they were together actually surprise Robert seeing as how he did support the pairings of White Rose and Bumblebee and with the way volume 6 had gone Bumblebee looks to be pretty much Canon just like Ren and Nora.

Now he just had to figure out how to deal with four superpower teenage girls who are both sexy and dangerous at the same time. I mean this wasn't some fanfic where whenever he wished things just went his way they easily would and maybe even all 4 would fall in love with him, this was real life. What he didn't know was that he was partially right, and while things wouldn't be easy, he would by himself obtain the affection of not only his otherworldly guests, but possibly others as well.

Finally, he was able to get back to sleep which would be a relief when he would wake up as he needed some damn sleep to get through the next day. His final thought before going to sleep was, he hoped the girls didn't destroy anything while he slept.

 **Hello everyone, I hope you are having a magnificent Christmas. This fic really needed to get out of my head otherwise I wouldn't be able to sleep. Now that this is finished, I only have two things to say before I go.**

 **Merry Christmas**

 **Excelsior**

 **Rest in peace Stan Lee.**

 **Hello this is an expansion to the chapter that I initially wrote last year, but this message to Stan Lee needed to stay. See you next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

This is just a post to let people know that the first chapter was just updated. Will be removed when the next chapter is posted.


End file.
